This invention relates to a pivotable suspension element and in particular, though not exclusively, to a pivotable suspension element suitable for securing to a supporting flange, such as a flange of an I beam girder and to allow a component to be pivotally supported relative to the supporting flange.
Many types of pivotable suspension elements are known and examples are to be found in, for example, the publications of EP 677689A and EP 1165995A. These types of pivotable suspension elements have in common the provision of a hinge pin to allow, in use, for relative pivotal movement of two components inter-connected by the pivotable suspension element.
Although said known types of pivotable suspension elements have been employed for many years, and have been the subject of many modifications and improvements, the designs have always needed to ensure that the hinge pin is held securely, that the shear strength of the pin and pin support is adequate, and also that it will remain so after potentially long periods of pivotal movement and/or exposure to unfriendly environmental conditions.
Additionally, the number of component parts required to construct the pivotable suspension elements of the aforedescribed type, and the associated assembly time in manufacture results in the product being relatively expensive.